My Gallagher Girls 5
by Smile through the Rain
Summary: Cameron Morgan ran away from the Gallagher Academy on her own. Hoping to find answers on The Circle of Cavan. What will happen? Read and find out. CONTAINS GG4 SPOILERS. My first story, don't hate please. Rated T for swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. As much as I wish I did, Ally Carter owns the books**

CHAPTER 1: Cammie's POV

I finished the letters, silent tears falling down my cheeks. I'm so much like my Aunt Abby, I so don't do goodbye's. I put the letter's where I know my friends will find them. Macey's in her make-up bag, Liz's in one of her textbooks, and Bex's in the water bucket she threatens me with every morning. The last letter I left was to the one person who would take my running away, wait let me rephrase that... running towards answer's... the hardest.  
>My Mom<p>

It's not that i don't love the anymore. I just don't want to see them get hurt. It's been almost a year since I found out the Circle of Cavan, an ancient terrorist group, is out to get me. I still don't know why they want me, and no one will give me any answers. I can almost remember everything about that cold November night outside of the Hotel where the Presidential Watch Party was being held.

-_FLASH BACK-_

_ "Macey!" I yelled, knowing more in my heart than in my mind that something was serio_sly wrong.

_ I started running down the street, away from Zach and toward my friend, just as headlights pierced the darkness. just as the barriers were crushed against the van that careened so quickly down the empty street that I actually stopped. I actually stared._  
><em>Macey. Macey had wandered closer to me and farther from Bex and Liz. She was there, standing alone in the headlights' glare twenty yards from help of any kind.<br>_  
><em> "Run!" I yelled, rushing toward her<em>,_ but it was too late. The van was too close. Its side__ door was sliding open. Masked figures were leaning out. Everything was so slow that I wasn't sure my yell would even reach her as she stood dumbfounded in the glare. And watched the van pass her by_.

_ As I stood in the light of the Washington Monument I noted the type of wristwatch_ _the driver was wearing, and whether or not the man jumping out the side door was likely to hit me first with his right hand or his left. As I thought about Boston; as I heard the words "Get her" one more time; as I realized that Macey hadn't been the only Gallagher Girl on the roof that day.  
><em>  
><em>As I remembered that nothing is ever as it seems.<em>

_Tires screeched across the pavement as the van skidded past me, turning ninety degrees, blocking off the path from which I'd come._

_"Cammie!" Zach's yell seemed far away, lost behind a mountain of rubber and steel. To my right, I saw my roommates running closer, but the world was in slow motion. Help felt light-years away as a big man jumped from the back of the van. But he was too big-too slow. I dodged his blows and hooked my foot around the back of his knee as i pushed and he stumbled, pinning a second man against the van's door for a split second, and i started to run._

_"Cammie!" Bex's voice rang through the night from the south._  
><em>"Macey!" I yelled in response "Save Macey!"<em>

_But Macey didn't need saving. And I know now that that was the problem. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know where Zach had gone. All i knew was that i had to keep running- faster and faster until strong arms caught me around the waist. Before my feet even left the ground there was a rag over my mouth- a sick smell. I tried not to breathe as my arms flailed and the world began to spin._

_And then falling. I remember falling._

_Through the eerie glow of the van's lights, I looked for Zach, but the figures were a blur as the pavement rushed up to meet me- too fast, too hard. My head was on fire. My body was crushed beneath my attacker's weight. Someone or something must have knocked us both to the ground, because the rag was gone- the haze was parting just enough for me to see my roommates battling two men twice their size. Liz clung to the big man's back while Bex parried away his blows. Macey fought against the second man, and i wanted to yell for her to sun, but my head throbbed as if there were simply too many facts- too many questions- for my mind to contain, and the words didn't come._

_And then the crushing weight was gone. Clean air rushed into my lungs. But before I could Push myself up, the rag was on my face again. The arms were gripping me tighter and the cloud over my eyes was growing thicker, so I summoned my last ounce of strength and crashed my head into my attacker's skull._

_I heard a crack, felt the blood of a broken nose pouring over me as I stumbled to my feet. But the world was spinning too fast, my legs were too heavy. The arms found me again. I felt the van coming closer as my heels dragged against the pavement, and I searched the blurry darkness for help- for hope. And that's when I saw Macey._

_She was running toward me. So strong. So fast. So beautiful._

_"She's safe," I whispered, but no one heard the word-the lie._

_I sensed the motion stop too late. I felt the right side of my body sinking, but I didn't fight to stand. Instead, I watched my roommate run faster, heard her call my name louder, but the one thought that filled my muddled mind was that the girl by the lake was no match for the girl in front of me then._

_"No!" I heard the word but I didn't remember screaming. I saw the flash-heard the blast-but I hadn't seen the gun._

_I lunged forward, but was too late. Not even the Gallagher Academy can teach someone to turn back time._

_Yells filled the air. Panic spread on the wind as the gunshot echoed down the dark street and out into the night. And that's when I knew the voice I'd heard wasn't mine. Someone else was screaming. Someone else was running through the black. Someone else was lunging through the air in front of Macey and then falling too hard to the dark ground._

_The hard with the gun tried to pull me back, but I spun and kicked, heard a sickening snap, and watched the mask figure to fall._

_I stepped, but my legs failed me. I fell to the ground and tried to crawl, but couldn't. Maybe it was the drugs from the rag, maybe it was the blow to my head, or maybe it was the sight of my roommates screaming over my aunt's broken body, but for some reason my arms forgot how to move._

_"Get her out of here!" Mr. Solomon appeared as if from nowhere._

_"Now!" My mother's voice echoed an the wind._

_A hand grabbed my arm again, but this time I lashed out with more rage than I had ever felt, climbing to my knees, spinning, kicking, yelling "Get..."_  
><em>It was the eyes that made me stop. And the hands that were suddenly held toward me. And the words<em>

_"Gallagher girl." _

-FLASH BACK OVER-

See that is why I have to leave. I put everyone around me in danger. As I slipped through the only secret passage way, that had not been blocked by the security department, I said goodbye to the school I lived in for the the last five years. Next I did the thing I, Cammie the Chameleon, does best.

I disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW PLEASE! Don't hate. It's my first story. :P <strong>

** - Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own the Gallagher Girls****, or any of the characters. **

**A/N: My friend actually wrote this chapter she, like me, LOVES the Gallagher Girl books.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bex's POV<p>

I wake up, a feeling in my gut that something is not right. I check the room. Macey asleep not a perfect little hair out of place. Liz sleeping with her Advanced Organic Chemistry vol. 2 clutched in her arm. I walk over to Cam's bed, she's asleep as usual. I grab my water bucket, not noticing that it held no water, and start to shout at Cammie.  
>"Cameron Ann Morgan...!" Liz wakes up at the sound of my screaming and Macey is already over at her make-up table. "... if you don't get up this instant...!" <em>What is wrong with her?, she is usually up by now. <em>"... I will dump this ice water on your head!" nothing happens so I start to dump the water but all that comes out is a letter. As soon as I pick it up and see my name on the cover written in Cammie's handwriting the bad felling I had got worse.

" ummm... guys?" Liz asks with uncertainty. " I just found this letter on my textbook."  
>" Yah, I found one too," Macey replies.<br>" Me too, but i found it in the water bucket." I add.  
>Simultaneously me and the girls open the letters and scan through them. Only one thing registers in my mind. Cammie's gone.<p>

Before Macey can stop me I run out of the room straight to the only passage, that I know of, that you can use to get out of Gallagher. I don't care if she doesn't want me to follow her, if she doesn't want want me to get hurt. I would do anything to keep her safe, and i feel that this is all my fault. Not knowing that the COC **(A/N: COC stands for Circle of Cavan. If you didn't already know. :P)** were after her all along and not Macey. If she never went to Boston would she be here now? No, I need to stop thinking all I need is to find her.

She's not in the passage way. I've got to get Liz and Macey and tell them._ Wait their spies of course they would know._ I need to talk to Macey she would know if this had anything to do with Zach. Which I bet it did because since he and Cam had blown up part of Blackthorne and Mrs. Morgan didn't want to have him stay with psychotic mother, he had been staying at Gallagher.

I walk back up to the East Wing the fastest way to out room. Where Macey and Liz have all the gear i could think of needing, plus a lot of extra heels, hair, and make-up.  
>"You didn't think we wouldn't help you did you?" Macey smirks, as soon as I enter the room.<br>" I knew I could count on you, what do you know?" I reply.  
>" Enough to be freaking out! Liz exclaims, pacing up and down in front of Macey's bed where I am seated.<br>"In other words, Cam's gone because she want's to be selfless, but actually we want her very, very very, VERY selfish and stay RIGHT NEXT TO US!" Macey finishes for Liz, sarcastically.

" Ok so whats the plan?" Liz asks.  
>"Let's go talk to Mrs. Morgan, she has the right to know, and will know what to do next."<br>"Good idea Bex," says Liz, who is starting to calm believes everything will be fine as long as teachers are involved. We left the room and headed to the Hall of History where the headmistress's office is.

We enter with out knocking, and in the office is Joe Solomon, our CoveOps teacher. Zachary Goode, well only one word describes him... annoying. Abigail Cameron, CIA operative and Cammie's Aunt. And of course Rachael Morgan, Former CIA operative, current headmistress of the Gallagher Academy (duh!), and Cam's Mom.

_well they must have figured it but in case they haven't..._

"Cammie's Gone!" I shout waiting for a reaction.  
>Zach replies, "Rebecca, can't you see we've noticed?" Any other time I would have broken his arm for calling me Rebecca, but right now my mind is elsewhere. I shove the letter I have been holding in his face.<br>"I know this has something to do with YOU!"  
>" I told her we should run away together, not by herself!" he shouts in my face trying to sound strong but his voice cracks.<p>

He really is hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's short but again I didn't write this it was one of my friends. Next Chapter will start in Cammie's POV then will switch to Zach's. No Zammie yet I hope to have some later in the story.<strong>

**Review Please! Don't hate! **

**- Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan :P  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but no one was reviewing so I didn't write. But I just couldn't stand it any longer so here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, all of the coolness belongs to Ally Carter. I only own the Plot, then again the inspiration for this story came from the sneak peak Ally Carter wrote on her website.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cammie's POV.<p>

Calm and quiet. Now I know why Macey ran here when she found out she was a descendent of Gillian Gallagher. **(A/N: can you guess where Cammie is? :P)** It's such a good place to think.

Who would have thought that Mr. Solomon's safe house would be the place I went to after I ran. I must not have been thinking straight, but hey, my instinct told me to come here so I did. I wounder what my mom is doing at this moment, no doubt tying to find me. _STOP!_ I think. I need to stop thinking about my mom because I need to focus on the danger ahead.

But I can't stop thinking about her, and how I left my mom, and my friends when I ran away. and when I think how I ran, I remember about how I ran to save them from the Circle of Cavan. And when I think about the Circle of Cavan it makes me think about how Zach's mom is trying to kidnap me. And when I think about Zach's mom it makes me think about a certain Blackthorne boy.

Wait Blackthorne... the Circle recruits at Blackthorne. YES! I finally have my lead. I now know where I have to go.

The Tombs.

Well time to go hack an assassin school's firewall. Wish me luck.

ZACH'S POV:

I was sitting in Mrs. Morgan's office talking to her, Joe Solomon, and Abigail Cameron. I had just found out that Cammie had ran. I know your going to ask how we found out, so here is the answer

*points to self* Spy! **(A/N: Hehe who saw that coming! :P) **

Right as Joe was about to say something the door burst's open and in walks Cam's roommate's. Liz, the smart one. Macey, the obsessed with make-up one. And Bex, the strong, annoying one.

"Cammie's Gone!" Bex shouts.

I don't know why, but this makes me mad. "Rebecca cant you see we've noticed." I say. Now I was fully expecting her to hit me when I called her Rebecca, but all she did was shove a piece of paper in my face." I know this has something to do with YOU!" She shouts. I could tell it was a letter, and I knew that the handwriting was Cammie's. So Cam must have let her friends know she was running.

" I told her to run away _with _me. Not by herself!" I yell back at her. I am feeling totally hurt, and it must show on my face because she starts to back off.

"Ok, by the way Call me Rebecca again and I will snap your arm in half." Bex says, trying to lighten the mood. But it doesn't work, at least not for me. I notice both Rachel and Abby are on the verge of tears, and they are both trying to cover it.

"Bex, I know this is hard on you, since you and Cam are best friends." Abby says, calmer than she looks.

"Joe, what were you going to say, before the girls burst in here?" Mrs. Morgan asks. Bex, Liz, and Macey look slightly guilty at the mention of them interrupting our conversation.

"Oh, right, I was saying that no matter how hard we try, finding Cameron will be nearly impossible. She's not called The Chameleon for nothing."

"Yah, your right Mr. Solomon Cammie is really hard to find when she is hiding. Even when she is still in Gallagher I have trouble finding her." Liz's voice finally speaks up, but I can she is having a hard time coping with Cam being gone.

"So your suggesting we don't look for my only daughter?"

"Yes, and No. I think we should look for her but not send a whole search team from the CIA out after her. The more agents we have looking for her the more danger we put her in." Joe replies. "Since the Circle has agents on every level in the CIA they would find out about the search and Know Cammie is gone. But knowing the Circle, they will find out soon that Cammie is gone."

"Hold it!" Macey voice rings through the room,"Is it just me or did I hear Zach say that he suggested he and Cammie run away?" Every head in the room turns toward me.

"Yes I did, because I knew that Cam and me are the only two people who the Circle will think twice of before killing. I never dreamed that she would run away alone. I feel responsible for Cam being gone and..."

"We get it Mr. Goode you feel responsible, but Cammie probably would have ran away anyways." Joe's voice interrupts my rambling.

"!" Liz yells in one breath

"One more time Liz but slower." Abby asks

"Oh my gosh what if the Circle has already kidnapped Cammie!" Liz repeats slower.

"I don't believe Cam has already been captured by the Circle Ms. Sutton."

"I agree with Joe, no way Squirt would be so stupid as to caught by the Circle in the first eight hours she's ran away. We don't have to worry about that yet." Abby says

"What makes you say that?" asks Bex

"Cam is so much like me." Abby replies

"Now we should really be worried." Joe replies with a smirk. Hey that is my smirk!

"I don't know what would make Cammie more surprised. The fact Abby thinks she is just like her, or that Mr. Solomon is flirting with Abby." Macey says with a smile

"I was not flirting." Joe comes to his defense.

"You totally were Joe..." Mrs. Morgan's voice trails off. "Girls how did you find out Cammie left?"

"We each got a letter written from Cam," Liz answers.

"I got one too, that's how we found out," Mrs. Morgan says. I look at each of the girls. Some sort of realization show on Macey's Face.

"What is it Macey?" I ask. In answer, she pulls out her letter and starts to read.

_"Macey, I know since I was there for you after Boston, when we thought the Circle was after you, you want to be there for me now. But please don't come looking for me. I just can't stand to see another person I love get hurt. I mean you breaking your arm, Abby getting shot, Mr. Solomon ending up in a coma. I just can't stand it! Again... Please don't look me, I am going to a place where I feel safe to start looking for leads. I will try and contact you if I can. You are my sister and I love you. And Bex and Liz. I will come back, but only after I find my answers." _Macey reads._  
><em>  
>"OMG, I know where Cammie went." Liz and Bex say together.<p>

"Where?" I ask, hopping we can find Cammie really soon.

"Mr. Solomon's safe house." All three girls say at once. (creepy.)

"Why do you think she is at my safe house?" Joe asks with an edge of doubt.

"One. We don't think we know. And Two. When I ran away two semesters ago and Cammie came looking for me I was at Mr. Solomon's safe house and when we where there, Cammie admitted that that was where she would have gone if she was in my position." Macey answers.

"Great we should get to Breakfast before all the girls start thinking stupid things about why Cam isn't here," Abby says. *cough * Tina *cough*. We all head to the Grand Hall. But Me, Bex, Liz, and Macey don't eat. We're too busy thinking about Cam to even think about food. As soon as breakfast is over we head over to the headmistress office to find out how we can help.

"Ok, I told Patricia to fill in for both me and Joe so we can all go," Mrs. Morgan says.

"Then lets go people!" Abby says. We all head out to one of the Gallagher Academy vans. Soon we are out of the gates and heading to Joe's safe house. I help but thinking,

_Here we come Gallagher Girl_ .

* * *

><p><strong>So will they get Cammie from the safe house? Or will Cammie get away again? Tell Me. Review! <strong>

**-Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan. :P  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated. My computer got a virus and my parents computer broke. So I couldn't update until my parents bought a new computer since mine is still unusable. I would like to thank the following reviewers:  
><strong>

**Cammie's Twin: Thank you for being my First Reviewer. I appreciate your awesome review. **

**DanieGoodeoxox: Yep I tried to Make it start right after the book.**

**Asis:-My brother, Enough Said.**

**KrazyKid500: You read my mind. I am going to write that in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Macey McHenry: Who is one of my SUPER AWESOME best friends. Yes you did read it before I posted. You HELPED write some chapters. Duh! Gosh. lol :P**

**Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan: you see my friend went on my account to read my fav. stories and then read my story and decided to review. Yes Sam you did write chapter 2 as I told everyone.**

**Disclaimer: ME: I am super awesome and own the Gallagher Girls!**

**BEX: NO you do not Ally Carter owns us! say that is true before I brake your arm!**

**ME: Alright Alright I do not own the Gallagher Girls Series. But a girl can dream. right? And Now without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cammie's POV<p>

OK so cracking Blackthorn's security walls was super easy. Sure Liz is the super genius but I can hack things too, as a documented elsewhere I had cracked a Sapphire Series Code when I was little. Anyways I am currently waiting outside the entrance to the tombs.

I decided to go to the tombs because it is kinda like Gallagher's Sub Level 2 so it must have some important infomation.

I knew I shouldn't have stay at Mr. Solom- I mean Mr. S's safe house because I dropped a hint to Mace where I would go after I left, and even though I already miss them i couldn't have them catch me already because I really need answers. I know everyone has told me differently but i have this small piece of hope that my father is still alive, but I need to know the truth and the only way is to go to a place were the answers would be.

I left a note to Macey at the safe house telling them to stop looking for me. But knowing my friends and family they wont listen so I need to be a step ahead of them so that I can tell them I am OK but still keep far enough away so that they won't get hurt... Hopefully.

Quietly I pull the lever and the cave opens up. I walk inside and I can almost see the events of the last time I walked through this cold creepy underground tunnel.

Mr. Solomon bloody. Finding out it was Zach's mother who was the women from the roof. And finally Zach telling me to run and him blowing up the tombs, and the feeling that I had lost him and Mr. Solomon forever.

But I push those thoughts and feelings out of my head and continue on.

The wreckage is not as bad as i had thought it would be. when I come to the filing cabinets, I open the 'C' drawer and look for the word Circle... OK not what I was looking for... how about Cavan... Yep here it is... OK I already know this... Interesting The Circle Of Cavan has a Base not far from Blackthorn.

Slowly I check for other information that will stand out to me. But there is nothing. Well no one ever said spying would be easy. Great I think to myself. Now I need to hike near the Appalachia's. Great!... NOT!

My gut instincts are telling me to leave. That my friends are almost here. So i become super quiet and listen... Yep those are definitely footsteps. I run as hard as I can in the Opposite Direction toward where I ran the Last time and came out behind the water fall. Being completely prepared I jump into the water. The water is alot warmer than last time So I don't freeze. When I finally surface, I quickly swim to the edge and run back into the forest.

Once I am safely hidden in the woods I take my backpack off my back and make sure the file is safe. It is a little water logged but other than that it is totaly fine. taking the advantage of the dry clothes I packed i change as quickly as I can. Being the amazing spy that I am I know The Appalachia's are about 32 miles from here. So If I want to get there while I'm still young I have to leave now.

_**-TIME SKIP TO THE BASE-**_

I am never going to walk/run 32 miles ever again. I was too exhausted to even try to sneak in. But I knew that I had to. So I found an open window at the base's first floor and sneaked in that way. I kept walking until I head voices coming from a room. So I summoned up all my Chameleon skills and quietly snuck into the back of the room.

After the first few seconds I understood that this is a meeting. And whats even worse was that the meeting was about me. Cameron Morgan. The Chameleon.

"The only way she is going to come to our base is if we prove that her father IS alive, that we captured him. Not killed him." Said a random voice from the crowd. A voice I didn't recognize.

The words took a couple seconds to sink in... My father is alive! I knew it! but how much alive is he? is he almost dead? the bad questions win out over the good and I start to mentally panic, And because of that I miss some of the other things they say.

I've been in this room for too long and I know it. So I back out of the room. But with all the excitement and dread inside me I cant remember how I got in here or where an exit is. I open random doors and find my self in an room filled with filing cabinets. I open the nearest drawer and inside it I see names of people/families.

But the only name that catches my eye is 'Joseph Solomon' and the only family that catches my eye is 'The Morgan Family' both say classified. but I ignore the sign and open them.

I sat down and read...

But before I could finish I heard the two words I never wanted to hear again

"Get her!" But before I could process what I heard, the world went completely black.

* * *

><p><span>Macey's POV( Before Cam Leaves the Tombs)<span>

The ride to the safe house was longer than I had expected. It felt longer then it really was. No one said anything, no one did anything.

I don't think Cam realizes how much she has effected us by leaving. It's like she is always the one who makes us smile, and no that we need to smile... she is not here. I just can't stop worrying about her, but there is also furry inside me.I can't believe she would just up and leave like that.

A.) She is our best friend and she is the one in need of protection, not us.

B.) How could she leave her mom in this state.

Mrs. Morgan has lost her husband and mow there is a possibility she could lose her daughter all because Cam can't understand that this is NOT a Cove Opps exercise this is the real deal and I need to be by her side.

When we finally get to the safe house we let Mr. S go first since it is his house and he knows how to disable the protections. We all quietly walk inside.

The place is completely silent, like when you are watching a horror film and the bad guy is about to pop out at you. It is obvious someone had been here but left super quickly.

"Well it doesn't look like there has been a struggle, so it is safe to assume that Cam left on her own accord...But where?" Bex asks.

"Everyone search the house, Joe, Abby, and I will check outside see if there is a clue as to where Cameron might be headed."

Wordlessly we all head to look. Zach checks the different rooms, Bex checks the living room, Lizzie checks the computers, and I check the Kitchen and Dining rooms. The kitchen is completely empty and nothing looks like it has been moved. The only thing in the Dining room is a small piece of paper. I pick it up and read it to myself...

_Mom, I love you and I hate leaving you without any information but I need to do this on my own. It was my Dad's mission so I am going to finish it. I'm sorry._

Abby, I love you and I hate leaving you too, but put yourself in my shoe's... What would you do?... We both know you would do exactly what I am doing. I'm sorry.

Joe, I hope you don't hate me. But I know I am ready for this mission, after all i was trained by the best. You should know better than anyone what I am trying to do.

Bex, You are my sister, My BEST friend, we always have each others backs and never hurt one another. I miss you more than you can imagine, and it hurts to think I won't see you for awhile, probably more than it is GOING to hurt when I see you again. I love sparing with you and being partners in CoveOpps but I need to do this on my own. I am Sorry.

Lizzie, Even though we don't always see eye to eye on issues and this is probably another one. I love and miss you so much. I don't want to hurt you. I now understand that leaving you probably is going to hurt you more that if you are caught by the Circle. But this is my future. And I know your future is bright too. Put your amazing mind to anything and you will be awesome at anything you want. I love you and I am sorry.

Macey, Having you in my life has been an up and down roller coaster what with the Josh incident to advice with Zach you have always stood by my side. From dressing my for P&E to Dressing me for the all school exam, you always wanted to make me look my best. You are much more than my best friend, you are my sister, and nothing is going to change that. You always confided in me w/ everything that had to do w/ politics, and on the pressing issue that was Preston. We were always together. And I am going to miss that. But I need to do this on my own. I love you. and i am sorry.

_ Zach, I don't even know where to begin... From teasing me through out the semester, to stalking me during my first semester of my junior year, to freakishly showing up in my room after Boston you were always there. Literally. I may not have told you yet but i don't blame you for your mom. Its not your fault and it never will be. I am super sorry if they blame you for me leaving or even if you blame yourself. It is NOT your fault I left, this has been coming for a while and I just finally decided to act on it when you brought it up. I love you, and I am sorry you can't be here w/ me._

"Guy's I found something"Liz's voice brought me back to reality, and I immediately start running toward where I left Liz.

"What is it?" Joe asks. I look up and see that everyone has materialized into the room with the computer.

"Cammie hacked Blackthorn's walls!" Liz informed us.

"She must be heading to the tombs, she must think there are answers there." Zach says.

"Macey what are you holding?" Mrs. Morgan asks. So I read it out to them. The reactions are immediate, Liz starts crying, Bex is almost crying and Mrs. Morgan, Abby, and I are fighting back tears too. The only People who are still composed are Zach and Mr. S but I can see in their eyes that Cammie's words have effected them too.

"Lets head to Blackthorn. There is a possibility that Cam is still there." Abby Says. And we all agree, so we all head back to the car and take another silent journey to Blackthorn. Zach and Mr. S lead us too the entrance of the caves and we all walk in. it is completely quiet as we continue to move through the tombs. only after a couple of seconds do I hear something running. And I can tell the others hear it too.

We all immediately jog in that direction but the sound stops and it becomes that eery quiet again. We all look at each other completely silent, but I can tell that we are all thinking the same thing._ Was that Cammie? _Liz finds one of the filing cabinets open and a folder that says 'Circle of Cavan: Classified' on the cover and Zach answers the unasked question,

"Yes it was." I can tell by his voice that he is fighting back the tears as hard as he can but they are threatening to spill.

Every one is as quiet as a cemetery and i cant help but think... _So Close._

* * *

><p><strong>Whew... That was a LONG chapter. Hope you like it! :P<br>Review Please... No Fire please I will accept constructive criticism though. Also please check out the pole on my Account and vote. :D**

**-Cameron 'Chameleon' Morgan  
><strong>


End file.
